Just Like Before
by milkshakefreak
Summary: .. he wanted her back.. and the only way to do that is to bring her back to the past.. Reviews make me happy! HM x J.O.N.A.S. cross-over.. so its legal!


**Though its really late, I've decided to make another story... I just got super duper giddy when I knew I had 2 reviews on the exact day I posted it! ( Sorry if I sound a little weid, but please try to condiser the fact that it was but one week upon registration to this fan fiction site.) Again, please give me reviews. You could point out my errors if you find some, and you could PM me for some requests... That's all. Another of my one-shots. Enjoy !! :)**

He sighed as he walked of of the room and get to breathe the fresh air of the balcony. It has been 3 months since the break-up, and he couldn't even move on. Sure Selena was cool, and down-to-earth. It was just that he didn't feel the same when he was with Miley.

_Flashback_

_She was as beautiful as ever. Her wavy brunette hair matched the tanned shoulders she had with her simple white tank top and pedals. It was a wonderful Sunday morning and she was going to make it even more wonderful. They were having a picnic with all those fruits, and cake, and pies, and orange juice. Time passed and evening came. The time Nick had been waiting for so long had finally arrived._

"_Uu-h.. M-miley-y?" Nick was definetely stuttering in nervousness._

"_Yes Nicky?" Miley said in a i''m-so-happy-you-invited-me-for-a-picnic tone._

"_Look, I've known you for quite a long time now, and I think this is the best time to tell you the truth._

"_What truth?" She asked in confusion, with the slightest hint of curiosity._

"_Miley, since the moment I saw you, I had the biggest crush on you. Now, I'm starting to.. uuhh.. " Nick started_

_._

"_Yes?" Miley encouraged his words._

"_Uhhmm.." _

"_Just say it!!" she exclaimed_

"_I love you! Alright! I want to be with you! I want to call you mine!" Nick was rushing his heart to his mouth._

"_Oh.." Miiley said._

" _I understand that you don't feel thee same way. I mean, who was I trying to kid? I'm just me. How could I expect something like you loving me back? I'm such a total dork. Now I'll just get goi--" He got cut off by her.._

"_I love you too.." her voice was so soft, it was barely audible._

"_What?" Nick couldn't believe his ears._

" _I love you!" Miley said, with a little sense of firmness in her voice._

"_What?" Nick grinned.. Pretending not to hear.._

"_I Love you Nicholas! You hear me World?!?!?" Miley was practically shouting..._

"_Be mine." Nick said.. Not pleading, but commanding.. He also showed her a little diamond ring in a little heart shape._

_Miley accepted it and hugged him tight. So tight, you'd doubt if the molecules were able to pass through them._

"_So, is that a 'yes'?" Nick asked in a dorkish tone.._

"_Is it obvious?" She said sweetly..._

_They spent the whole night, star gazing together, drifting of to sleep with their arms wrapped on each other._

_End of Flashback_

He knew that breaking up with her wasn't the smartest thing to do. He regretted breaking all those promises. He regretted bringing down the one girl that he truly loved. He regretted ever saying 'goodbye'. But he knew that it wasn't too late. Miley wasn't dating anyone yet, and the tubs of empty ice cream tubs on their garbage outside would explain that. He knew that it was the right thing to do. To bring her to love him again.

He got it all planned out. Nice picnic by the beach side on a bright Sunday morning. He prepared the fruits, the cakes, the pies, and the orange juice. Nothing could spoil this day. He had checked the weather and there were no signs of drizzles. He was working witth Lilly for the plan. He knew better that he couldn't talk to Miley just like that. So the plan was taking action Phase one: Invitation.

_Text conversation:_

**Lilly:** Hey Miles!

**Miley:** Hey Lils!

**Lilly:** I ws jst wndrin if ud lyk 2 see me dd beach side ths pm at around 4.. we jst nidd 2 talk..

**Miley:** Ok.. see ya!

Ok..Phase One complete.. time for phase.. oh whatever..

"Miley!! I'm glad you were able to come. Look you could just stay here. I'll go get something." Lilly exclaimed.

"Oh.. o-okay.." Miley waited there. She was extremely encomfortable because this was the placee where she shared memories with Nick, which is why she kept her back faced on that side. It has been 5 minutes and she was about to leave and look for Lilly, when suddenly..

"Hey" Miley stopped dead in her thoughts. Could it be _him? _She turned around to see _him _alright.

"Nick.. W-what are y-you doing here?" she was stuttering like mad..

"Come with me.." Nick said as he grabbed onto her hand, leading her to the same picnic spot they had before.

"N-nick" She was in the verge of tears...

"Miley, I still love you and will always be in my heart. I know you feel the same, just let me in one again, and I'll take care of you.."

"But Nick, I'm s-scared..." Miley was now crying her heart out.

"Scared of what?" Nick asked in a concerned tone,wrapping his arms around her..

"Scared of being hurt again.." Miley said this in a firm tone, unchoked, just firm.

"I'm not the same Nick that broke your heart 3 months ago. Miley, this is the new me.. Just give me one more chance.." Nick was pleading.

"I don't-t kn-now N-nick.." Miley was thinking about it..

"Please.. Miley.. One more.." Nick was on his knees.. begging..

"Miley, look, I'm really very sorry. I understand that you don't feel thee same way. I mean, who was I trying to kid? I'm just me. How could I expect something like you loving me back again? I'm such a total dork. After all I did to you, how could you just forgive me? Now I'll just get goi--" He got cut off by her.. again..

"I forgive you.. and this time.. please don't let me repeat what I said.." Miley laughedd at the memory that they shared before.

"Yeah.. sure Miles.. and I love you.." "Be mine again?" He handed her the same heart diamond ring.. only this time.. with his full heart was with it and there were the words embeded..' I love you '.

Miley had longed for this day..

"YES! YES! Like a million times yes!"

"Uhh, Miley"

"Oh and Nick"

They both said together...

"Happy Anniversarry!"

_They spent the whole night, star gazing together, drifting of to sleep with their arms wrapped on each other. Just like before.. Just like before..._

**Wonder what the little blue button below does? Click it to find out.. :)**


End file.
